Rebounded
by MissyTrancy
Summary: A week after Raven got proposed to, Matt dumps Becky, who gets depressed. But what if Raven's innocent friend starts hanging around Claude's gang? What's going to happen to poor little Becky. I do plan on updating here and there...but since it ISN'T one of my popular ones, it is probably going to be monthly updates instead of weakly or daily.
1. dumped

Me- okay so I decided to do a Claude x Becky x Rocco and canon: Raven x Alexander this story is also ANTI: matt x Becky

And a little bit of Kat x Tripp x Becky (A LITTLE)

From vampire kisses: blood relatives

I do not own the vampire kisses or characters, they belong to Ellen Schreiber. So I wanted to try to something no one really thinks about.

Summary: Raven gets a promise ring from Alexander, a week later Becky is dumped by Matt causing her to feel down. And what if she accidentally starts getting along with Claude and his gang….Will Raven be able to stop it or will the Beck she knows and loves be lost forever.

"Becky, look, look!" Raven squealed, shoving her hand into her one and only girlfriend.

Becky yanked back out of shock; her eyes widened and then examined the hand. A shocked smile plastered on her face as she noticed a specific ring on Raven's ring finger. "A promise ring, oh Raven, did Alexander really!" Becky cheered, Raven nodded, joy shined in her eyes as she gasp and clasped her mouth shut.

"Isn't it great!" Raven squealed and Becky joined in. After the two friends spent time together, Becky ran to her boyfriend, Matt, to tell him about Raven's promise ring, Raven went to spend time with Alexander.

The girls were especially happy, especially Becky, well, until a week later that is.

Matt had called Becky over to talk, which got her confused, but she went anyway. She rang the doorbell and matt answered, his face held a frown and his eyes shown nervousness, causing Becky to begin to worry about the reason she's there.

Matt beckoned Becky to sit on the couch and he sat on his chair. "Becky, look, I've got something to tell you," he told her, she straightened up.

"I'm listening," she said.

"Alright, well, there's this girl," Matt began. "And I've fallen for her."

"Oh," Becky said, doing her best not to cry. "I understand."

"I'm so sorry Becky, I just can't," Matt said.

"I know, I'm glad you told me, I don't want you with out of guilt," Becky said. "I just hope we can stay friends."

"Of course!" Matt said, happy, yet still sad. They both shook hands and Becky went on her way. "See you at school Becky," he said and she nodded, a sorrowful smile was totally plastered on her face. As soon as she got home, Becky fell face first on her pillow and wept.

The next day, during lunch, Raven comforted Becky. "Well, he just wasn't the one for you, there are a lot of better guys out there for you, you are way too cute to let this get to you," the Goth girl said to her freckled face friends.

"You know, you're right, there are and I am," Becky bolt up and pumped her fist in the air.

"That's the spirit," Raven yelled and copied Becky, then the five minute bell rang. "Well, let's get to class," the Goth said and ran off.

Becky sat still until Raven was out of sight, and then broke down to the ground. Becky cried and cried, until she just fell asleep in the middle of the cafeteria floor.

Becky was roughly awoken when someone tripped over her, causing pain to her side.

"Ow, what in the!" a not-so-good familiar voice rang in Becky's ears. The shy teen girl's eyes widened, but not because of the pain on her side, but of who tripped over her.

"Oh my gosh, I-I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry," Becky said in a frantic. "I-I-I didn't mean t-t-o f-f-fall asleep h-here!"

Tripp glared at her with is teary eyes and a bruised cheek. "Y-you!" he growled at the young girl. Becky began to scoot back, that is, until her back hit up against someone or something.

Becky looked up and saw none other than the muscle of Claude's group, Rocco. "Oh n-no," Becky muttered and began to quiver. Raven's friend began to panic and suddenly bolt up, hitting Rocco in the chin, and ran as fast as she could. But to no avail, for Claude had appeared right in front of her, which Caused the shaking in her legs to increase.

Claude looked straight down her with one of his evil smirks. Both, Becky and Claude stared each other in the eyes, but for different reasons; Becky, because she was too afraid to look away, and Claude, because he loves to taunt others and make them do what he says.

"God, that hurt," Rocco yelled, rubbing his chin. Becky turned and faced Rocco. "What is your head made of!" The muscle-bound male yelled, shocked her in no pain what so ever.

Becky began to get teary eyed as fear rushed through her. "I'm s-s-sorry," she cried. Becky dropped to her knees and began to beg for forgiveness.

Claude's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow. "H-hey, g-get up!" the Punk-Goth yelled, Becky looked at him and obeyed, that's when Kat came in. Becky kept her head low, afraid to look up at any of them.

Raven was the only one to truly talk to the group of misfits, not Becky. Becky had no idea how to act around the group, so she just stood there.

"What's going on?" Kat asked Tripp.

"None of your business," Tripp replied, not in the mood to answer her question, Kat hit him on the head. "Ow!"

Becky looked over at Tripp, just barely. She saw him clinching his head. "Please let me go," Becky said to Claude, who was blocking her only exit.

"Now, why should I do that?" Claude retorted. "I have no reason to."

Becky's fear slowly got replaced with anger. She glared at the boy in front of her. "Look here pretty boy!" Becky yelled, now completely sick of Claude's attitude "I've had enough, I got dumped for another girl, a week after my best friend got proposed to, and then got hurt by YOUR reckless friend, and I deserve a break right now, so move!" Raven's friend yelled and literally put all her might into it, and pushed Claude out of her way.

Claude and his gang watched the girl storm down the hall, amusement shown in Claude's eyes. Rocco rubbed his chin, which was still in pain, and the other two just stood there.

"I think I'm caught up now," Kat said.

"Hey," Tripp said, realizing Becky's true identity. "Wasn't that Raven's friend?"

The three others looked at Tripp, then at the hallway, then back at Tripp. "Ah," the three said. "It was!"

"Holy crap," Claude stated, wide eyed. "Alexander proposed to Raven!"

"Seems so," Rocco said, trying to examine his chin. "And her friend has a hard head."

"Yeah, no one cares," Claude retorted and Rocco glared at him.

Becky stormed home, she couldn't stay in school, and her mother wasn't very happy about it. Becky began to cry, but not because of Matt. "Oh no, no, no, no!" she cried. "I can't believe I did that!" she whined, referring to what she said to Claude. Now, not only was she grounded for skipping school, she was most likely in a lot of trouble with Claude's gang.


	2. Meet

Chapter 2 of the Claude x Becky x Rocco

)_-========+++++++++++==============+=======++++++++++++=============

Becky clinched onto Raven's hand, causing her gothic counterpart to look toward her. "

"What's with you Becky?" Raven asked with a worried tone.

Becky's eyes widened and let go of Raven's hand. The shy girl let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I just have some stuff on my mind, haha!" Becky rubbed the back of her head.

"Is it Matt?" Raven asked, her eyes became soft.

"What, no, no, no!" Becky said, waving her hands in a rejection kind of way. "I might not be totally over him, but I can deal with it, as long as he's happy, that is."

Raven sighed. "Sure," the Goth said and walked to class with her best and only female friend.

Becky had fallen asleep through her first period; she hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night.

After a few more periods, the lunch bell rang and Raven dragged the reluctant Becky to the cafeteria.

Becky quickly glanced at Claude's table. She noticed that they were acting normal, so she relaxed and began to chat with Raven like she normally did.

Everything went fine, until the bell for lunch ended. Raven and Becky went and dumped their treys into shoot but Becky was yanked back. Becky's mouth was covered before she could call out to her best friend.

Becky looked to the Side and saw Claude, his arms crossed. She then looked at her restrainer, it was Rocco.

Becky's eyes began to flood with tears, scared of what was going to happen.

"So, you got dumped flat," Kat asked, a cruel smirk plastered on her face. Becky's tear fell rapidly as she began to wail.

Rocco's eye twitched at the screeching of the human girl. "Make her stop!" the muscled boy yelled as he let the girl go to cover his ears.

Claude pulled Becky's arm. "Shut up!" he yelled. Becky immediately stopped crying and cowered as Claude glared at her.

The young half vampire smirked. "Heh," Claude chuckled.

"W-what?" the scared girl asked, shivers going down her spine.

"You can be quite useful," Claude said and Becky became even more afraid than she was before. "Let's go." And with that, Becky was forced to go with Claude's gang.

"Wait, I really don't think this is a good idea!" Becky screamed. "I don't think you guys are good people, and I know you guys don't like me and are trying to ruin Raven's life with Alexander!"

"Yeah," Kat said. "You're right, we are trying to ruin Raven and Alexander's relationship."

"But we aren't totally bad people," Tripp said in a matter-of-fact tone. "So give us a chance will you."

"We're giving you one." Kat finished.

"But…" Becky began but then lowered her head knowing that they were right. "Wait," she began again. "You're not giving me a chance for anything, you're going to try and use me against Raven!"

Claude looked back at her with a smirk. "Now, what would make you think that?" he laughed, giving a look to Becky to hint that she was right.

"No, let me go you jerk!" Becky screamed, tears going in her eyes again. "I don't want to! I will not be a tool to use against Raven, against my best friend!"

Claude cupped Becky's chin. "Meet us at the front gate tomorrow, or you'll be in trouble." He said and released her. Becky fell to her knees, near tears as the gang left.

"I hate them, I hate them so much!" Becky whined quietly to herself, and then forced herself to stop crying. Becky stood up as soon as she stopped crying. "My life sucks right now." And with that she walked to class. _-_

)-))00_0)0_)-0)-0_0_)_)_)))-_-_-0-00—

Well this is short, I know, the other chapters will be longer, but I'm working on more than one story….so yeah.


	3. She's fun

Chapter 3

Becky sighed, she was too scared of Claude's gang to completely defy their command from the other day, so she was standing at where they told her to meet them; she didn't like how this was going, even if she was the only one there at the moment.

"Oh, goody, you came," Becky heard a seductive, yet sarcastic and scary voice behind her.

Becky's body tensed as Claude, Rocco, Tripp, and Kat walked up the stairs.

"Your hair is soft," Kat purred as she began to play with Becky's hair.

Claude smirked. "Kat, stop trying to freak her out, that's not what all of this is about." He said as his smirk became a grin. "She's not here to get tortured, she's here to help us, no matter if she wants to or not."

Becky knew that he was actually talking to her, not Kat, in his last statement; Becky began to tremble and tear began to flood her eyes.

"Oh don't cry," Claude mocked and grabbed Becky chin with his cold hands, sending a chill down Becky's spine, once again. "Cheer up; you listened, so we aren't going to do anything to you… For now, anyway," Claude told her, scarring her even more.

"God, she is one damn cry baby," Tripp muttered, now Becky's fear turned into anger in a split second.

"You no good jerk!" Becky yelled, snatched herself away from Claude and slapped Tripp across the face. "Take that back!"

Claude and Rocco whistled. "Oh, I suggest you listen to the girl, Tripp," Claude said and placed an arm around Becky, purposesly forcing her back into her normal fragile state.

Becky began to whimper, she didn't like to be with them. "This sucks, so very much," Becky cried and her eyes went watery again.

Claude smirked as he thought of a way to stop her crying; **he liked her tears**. Becky immediately froze; mouth wide open; she was completely speechless. After her frozen stage, she began to shake, and eventually, she fainted from shock.

Claude burst out laughing. "This truelly is fun!" he shouted. "She's might just be more fun to mess with than Raven herself," he outwardly thought.

"Ya' know, my chin still hurts," Rocco said and rubbed his chin.

Kat and tripp looked at him, completely star-struck. "shut up," they told the muscle-bound vampire.

"You shut up!" Rocco yelled back, muscles all flexed.

Claude grabbed a small twig and poked Becky cheek. "Haha, this is actually fun," he laughed as the unconscous girl turned as the stick touched her bare skin.

"Five more minutes, please, mommy," Becky muttered; causing everyone to freeze and become silent for a few seconds and then burst out laughing until their ribs hurt.

"Becky!" Raven's voice was heard and the vampires froze in shock. Claude looked at Becky, then toward where raven's voice came from.

Claude shrugged and picked the normally shy girl up and the entire group ran to the inside of school. Claude Becky begin to cuddle closer to him, causing him to raise an eyebrow as he wondered what exactly she was dreaming about.

Raven sighed. "Maybe she stayed home today," she muttered to herself. "Though, that's not like her to not give me any warning," Raven began to think. "Well, she could be acting weird because it wasn't too long ago Matt broke up with her… So maybe that's what going on. I hope she's okay."

Raven walked to school, still worrying about her best friend.

"The hell!" Tripp yelled. "Why the hell did you bring that thing for!" he pointed to Becky, who was still in Claude's arms.

"Impulse I guess," Claude shrugged, successfully hiding his true intentions of bringing Becky; he just really loves to mess around.

Claude placed Becky down on the ground and sighed. Becky's eyes fluttered open; She say Claude standing over here, as if waiting for her to awaken. A

After the two stare at each for a while, Claude waved. "What's up," he said and she screamed, causing him to laugh.

_-**!*!*!*!***#*#**

Well, I know I said the other chapters would be longer, but oh well, I did what I could


	4. I Refuse To Sabotage Raven!

**Chapter 4**

"Go away you jerk!" Becky screamed and began to throw her shoes at him.

Claude caught both shoes and placed them down and smirked at her.

"Calm your tits, would ya'?" he spoke and tauntingly flicked her forehead. "I'm not going to hurt you, this time," he teased.

"You are actually pretty cute, now that I've taken a _**really **_good look at you," Claude laughed and licked his lips, causing a shiver go down Becky's spine.

"Can I go now," Becky quivered, tears filling up her eyes once again.

"Not just yet, sweetheart," Claude retorted and yanked Becky up to her feet.

"Oh please no," Becky whimpered and slightly shook in fear. "I don't want to die."

"What part of 'I'm not going to hurt you' don't you understand," Claude groaned, getting slightly tired her fretful attitude.

"I understand it perfectly fine, I just have a problem believing it," Becky cried.

Claude did the only thing he knew would shut up any girl. **He **_**kissed **_**her**.

Becky froze and Claude forced Rocco to carry her.

The entire gang was dumbfounded, especially Tripp. Kat and Tripp slowly followed Rocco and Claude.

Becky came to her senses shortly after but was still too afraid to say anything. 'I'm going to die a horrible death tonight,' she inwardly cried. ' these guys are going to kill me, I just know it.'

Rocco had eventually sat her down on a tombstone, making her even more uncomfortable.

"Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you, I would have already done that if I wanted to," Claude began to speak. "Actually, I find you quite entertaining, Miss Becky. Yes, I did in fact, learn your ugly name. But her face makes up for it."

"Like hell it does," Kat scoffed loudly, causing Becky to lower her head in embarrassment.

She already thought she was plain, this Kat didn't need to rub it in any further.

"Shut up, Kat," Claude snapped, Kat was shocked that he had actually done so towards her.

Tripp snickered. "Dumb bimbo," he laughed under his breath.

Kat smacked him upside the head in anger. "I heard that you weasel," the female vampire hissed.

"Anyway," Claude spoke loudly, attempting to insinuate the two to stop bickering. "I would actually like it if you hung out with us for a while."

"What!" Becky and Kat both screamed in unison.

"Well, everyone seems to think we're such _bad _people, that I thought having someone as _sweet _as 'Little Miss Flowers And Sugar' here would show people we aren't as horrible as they think," Claude said.

"When to we care what other's think?" Kat questioned.

"We don't, but I have a plan to rule the god-forsaken school and ruin my cousin's life, but we need Sweetheart to help," Claude answered her. Becky blushed when she was referred to as 'Sweetheart'.

"I'm not very popular, so why me?" Becky asked and tilted her head.

"You're friendship with that Raven is all we really need, Sweetheart," Claude told her and winked.

"I don't want to," Becky cried. She remembered that they had a similar conversation earlier, before she had lost consciousness. "Raven's my best friend."

"We'll help you gain more self-confidence," Claude said and stared dead into Becky's eyes. "If I'm not mistaken, you would actually enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

Becky looked straight into Claude's eyes without even one flinch.

She did want to be more confident. She wanted to be like Raven. She wanted to have the courage to stand up for herself; just like she did when first encountered Claude's gang alone.

"Fine," Becky muttered. "But I refuse to do anything to sabotage Raven in anyway."


	5. Wake Up Call

**Chapter 5**

Kat had intruded into Becky's home very early; waking Becky up to where the poor girl nearly fell out of her bed.

"W-what is it?" Becky stuttered, hiding under her covers. "You guys haven't changed your minds and now have decided to kill me, have you?" she really did not want to die.

"No," Kat scoffed and rolled her eyes. Becky sighed in relief, until the intruder yanked her out of bed. "I'm here to give you a new wardrobe." Kat grinned maliciously.

"Huh," Becky gasped.

Kat had reformed all of Becky's clothes in a floozy yet Gothic style. Becky felt flustered by just the sight of the outfits. She had no idea what to think.

Then, Kat went on to doing Becky's makeup. It was dark and heavy. Becky couldn't complain though. It was still a beautiful look. She just didn't think it suited her.

"Do you really think this is me?" she asked insecurely.

"Who really cares," Kat yawned with a shrug. "I know I don't. At least this way, you wouldn't be a total embarrassment to our group."

"Oh, okay," Becky muttered. Man, Kat was just GREAT at giving people confident boosts, wasn't she?

Then, Becky was yanked by her wrist by the other girl and they waltzed, well, Kat waltzed but Becky fumbled, out of Becky's room. "Where are we going?" Becky asked.

"Where do you thing we're going? We are going to meet the guys," Kat snapped still yanking on Becky's wrist.

It wasn't that Kat hated Becky. She just found her annoying. Well, rather, she found Claude's new found interest in the scrawny girl annoying.

"Wow, you did an amazing job on her little project here," Claude said with a sinister grin as the two girl finally made it to the graveyard. Claude wrapped an arm around Becky's waist and use his other hand to lift her chin up so he could get a better look at the makeup. "An amazing job, indeed." he licked his lips. Becky got a shiver down her spine.

She really want to slap him, but she feared that would be stretching it. Becky did, however, manage to free herself from his clutch.

"Thank you, for that, um, supposed compliment," she mumbled and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Ah, now, I know we woke you up a bit…EARLY," Claude moved on to the next subject. "But I felt you need practice."

"Practice?" Becky tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, Practice," Claude chuckled. Rocco and Tripp laughed as well. "Practice on stuff like, keeping your head up and always staring people in the eye. Never showing inferiority to anyone."

"How am I supposed to learn that in just two hours?" Becky questioned. "School in about that time."

"I know, and you won't," Claude said and patted her on the head. "But you will start practicing on how to keep your head up while speaking to people for about an hour and a half."

Becky whined. "Why?"

"Because WE NEVER lower our heads to anyone, and now, you'll be apart of the "WE"," Tripp said. Kat rolled her eyes at the weak looking member of the group. "I saw that!" Tripp snapped.

"So?" Kat scoffed.

They then went into a glaring contest.

"Okay, ignore them and listen to me," Claude said, averting Becky's attention away from the bickering duo. "My words are more important because I will be your teacher today. Ah, hell, I'll be your teacher pretty much every day." he shrugged, it managed to make Becky giggle slightly. She quickly stopped herself though.

Through out the entire hour and a half, Claude managed to keep his patience with the insecure Becky. It amazed the rest of the crew that he had managed to do so.

"Now, don't worry," Claude said coolly as they began to approach the school. He had notice Becky's quivering legs. "I'll be there for most of the time."

She highly doubted that. She could only remember one class she had with them, that class also had Raven in it as well.

"Becky?" Raven questioned with a gasp as she saw her best friend's "new look'.

Becky sighed. "Yes, this is me." Raven gapped "I know, it's so not me."

"Well, you do look cute!" Raven exclaimed. "But if you don't like it, why do it?"

"Now, it's a lovely day for school, isn't it!" Becky laughed nervously, trying to change the subject.

"Becky," Raven spoke again.

"Don't you think so, Raven. Oh, best friend of mine who has some much understanding and forgiveness," Becky batted her eyes to portray an innocent look.

"Answer my question," Raven ordered.

Becky kept staring at her best friend with a strange smile. "I'd really rather not," Becky kept smiling and batting her eyes as she said that. "You'll figure it out, you always do."

"Becky!" Raven whined.

"You always do," Becky laughed one more time. "Ooh, class is about to start."

Raven grunted.


	6. Becky's Unwanted Thoughts

**Chapter 6**

A couple of more days passed by, quite slowly in Becky's case. She finally had their look down; yes, she looked the part of her act, but she didn't feel the part. She didn't want to feel like she was a real member of Claude's group.

"Remember to never show insecurity," Kat wispered in her ear as the crew strutted down the school hallway, including Becky, as if they were on a catwalk.

"I know," Becky muttered. "With you guys right here, there's no way I'd forget something like that."

"Yes! Let's go with that positive thinking!" Claude cackled at Becky's response.

The poor little human took a deep breath; her thoughts at this moment were anything but positive. She wanted to run, she always wants to run. They all terrify her.

Funny part about all of this is they know how they make her feel and it excites every single one of them, especially Claude. Her fear was delicious. Becky could tell. She knew they could smell her fear. She knew they loved it. Knowing such things made her even more afraid of them than she already was.

They eventually passed by a grief-strucken Raven as they came into the cafeteria. The expression on the Goth's face broke Becky's heart into several metaphorical pieces. She wanted to run over to her best friend and embrace her. She wanted to get away from the people, or what ever you wish to call them, that forced her to be with them.

"Will you stop looking like that?" Claude asked, his tone hinting at that he was slightly annoyance.

"Looking like what," Becky responded in a stutter.

"Like your some lost little puppy trying to find its way home," Claude answered in a grunting tone. "It's bringing a Deppy Downer onto all of us."

"Yeah, cheer up," Rocco laughed, giving Becky a pat on the pack. "You'll grow used to it at some point."

"But," Becky stopped herself from talking; she stopped herself from admitting that she didn't want to get used to any of this. She didn't want to be one of them. They knew that she didn't , but they could easily punish her for saying it out loud and in the open like this. "I mean, yeah, you're right." She forced herself to smile.

She looked over at Raven one last time before attempting to put her trouble to the side for now.

It far from too soon when she was able to go home and be alone. She had never been so glad to be alone in her life. "Why did this have to happen," she whimpered, even though she knew the answer. She had to ask. She had to convince herself she didn't know. Otherwise, she would began to blame her misfortune all on Raven; she didn't want to do that. Raven was her first and only friend. She wanted it to stay like that, more so now than in the past. That's why she didn't want to know the answer. She didn't want to know that the whole reason behind her getting involved with Claude wasn't because they found BECKY in asleep in the cafeteria. No, that wasn't the reason. It all happened because they found RAVEN'S FRIEND in the cafeteria. "Why!" her cry was muffled by the pillow she had smuthered her face into.

Maybe Becky deserved this. Maybe in a past life or something, Becky was a horrible being of sorts and now, when she is much easier to handle, she's being punished for everything. That could be the reason behind all of this. This and not Raven.

Who was she kidding. She couldn't hold her deep, dark thoughts down any longer. This was all because of Raven getting involved with Alexander's dark secretive lifestyle. She knew this was all because of her. Becky didn't want to think like this. She really didn't. She felt horrible when she had these thoughts of her best friend. But it didn't change anything.

She even attempted to put the blame on Alexander at a time. But it didn't work. It was all Raven's choice and she knew it. She knew none of the major details, but she was able to put that much of it together. "I'm so sorry," she wailed.

She had to stop herself from crying now and begin on her homework. She had to finish it soon so she could go to be early. Kat will be coming to get her even earlier in the morning than usual. Becky didn't know why, she never asked why. Becky was scared of the answer.


End file.
